vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Homeland
"Homeland" is the third episode of the fifth season of Vikings, and fifty-second episode overall. It aired on December 6, 2017. Synopsis Celebrations are cut short in the aftermath of the battle at York; Ragnar Lothbrok's sons are pitted against each other as tensions reach an all-time high, and each one is forced to choose a side. Plot Floki explores the new land that he has found. He sits on the edge of a hill and watches as the water flows by. He uses the water to clean the wound on his hand. He begs Odin to forgive him for his prior weakness. Astrid arrives in Norway with Harald but doesn't like what she finds there. Harald is greeted with great fevor. He tells them about how their army was victorious and how they avenged Ragnar. He introduces Astrid to them and how she is part of his dream to make his home the capital of Norway. He invites her to sit on a throne beside him and she does reluctantly. In York, Ivar asks a slave woman if she'd be willing to be offered as a sacrifice to the gods. The woman says that she'll do anything he asks her to do. He tells her to take off her clothes. She sits on his lap and tells him that she knows he's a cripple but that this makes him special because the gods have chosen him. She tells him that he is destined for great things. Because of what she said, he makes her a free woman. While eating, Aethelwulf receives word that the Northman haven't secured the Roman walls of York. Heahmund says that that's where they'll enter and Aethelwulf says that tomorrow is when they'll attack York. In the Gulf of Cadiz, Halfdan and Bjorn journey to the Mediterranean. Bjorn asks Halfdan why joined him on this quest and Halfdan says that it's because he has something to prove. That he just wants to live but to live with the greatest intensity. Bjorn is informed that it'd be better if their fleet of ships were seen as traders rather than raiders and that he should send most of his fleet home. That he should proceed with only three of his ships. Bjorn says that if he does this he'll feel naked. He's told that it's better to be naked then to be dead. Aethwulf's army is gathered. Judith tells her sons to take care of each other and to do their duty. They say that they will. The soldier's infiltrate the city. Ivar watches from an alcove with Ubbe and Hvitserk. Aethelwulf divides their forces and tells them that they'll meet at the cathedral. They are attacked from above and fall on spikes below as they are herded like cattle. Ivar watches from above. Hvitserk joins the fight and takes out as many Saxons as he can. Aethelwulf saves Alfred from death. Ivar joins the fight with his chariot but is knocked to the ground. He kills the soldier that does this to him. Other soldiers arrive and Ivar shouts at them that he is Ivar the Boneless. Ubbe arrives with more soldiers and the opposing armies battle each other. Aethelred gets shot and Aethelwulf tries to get him out of the fray. Aethelwulf's army sounds the retreat and they quickly leave York. After, Ubbe proposes peace so that they can claim their land. Ivar is against it as he wants to continue the war. Astrid is confined to her room and is given gifts from Harald. She examines a dress and wears it into the hall for supper. Ubbe and Hvitserk leave in the middle of the night. Later, Harald goes to Astrid's room where Harald tries to make advances on her. She lets him kiss her but then punches him in the face. Ubbe and Hvitserk arrive at the Saxon camp. They have a meeting with Aethelwulf who asks why they have come to see them. Ubbe says that he wants peace and that he doesn't want to fight anymore. Aethelwulf tells them that they'll give them their decision in the morning. Aethelwulf and Alfred seem willing but Heahmund goes to Ubbe and Hvitserk's tent. He drags the two of them out into the camp and has soldiers throw things at them as they leave. Ivar tells Ubbe that he made a bad call and that the two of them are lucky to be alive. Ivar says that it's time for him to be the rightful leader of the great army. Ubbe says that as his older brother he'll never accept that. Ubbe tells him that he can't continue fighting in England without Hvitserk and him. Ivar says that more people want to fight with him then go farm with Ubbe. Ubbe says that he and Hvitserk will be returning to Kattegat with their forces. Floki continues to explore the countryside. He comes upon a river and unwraps his hand. It looks like it's become infected. He asks Odin why he's brought him here. Floki looks up and sees a woman spewing bees from her mouth. She disintegrates in front of his eyes. He sees another woman become a bunch of crows. Floki falls to the ground and realizes that this is where he's meant to die. Suddenly, he sits up and looks at his hand. His wound has been healed and he declares that he'll leave here with the gods. As Ubbe and Hvitserk leave, Ivar tells him that nobody is with him that everyone is with Ivar. Ubbe says let's go to Hvitserk but Hvitserk decides to stay with Ivar. Cast Main *Gustaf Skarsgård as Floki *Alexander Ludwig as Bjorn *Peter Franzén as King Harald "Finehair" *Jasper Pääkkönen as Halfdan "The Black" *Moe Dunford as Aethelwulf *Alex Høgh as Ivar *Marco Ilsø as Hvitserk *Jordan Patrick Smith as Ubbe *Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Bishop Heahmund Guest Starring *Josefin Asplund as Astrid *Ferdia Walsh-Peelo as Alfred *Jennie Jacques as Queen Judith *Frankie McCafferty as Sinric Additional Cast (in order of appearance) *Adam Goodwin as First Scout *Lee Hunter as Second Scout *Darren Cahill as Aethelred *Jonathan Delaney Tynan as Lord Cuthred *Keith McErlean as Lord Denewulf *Nathan Hughes as Slave *Lauren Farrell as Female Slave Uncredited *Alicia Agneson as Ivar's Slave Girl Episode Deaths * Lord Denewulf Notes fr:Parmi les miens ru:Родина Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes